


Musings of a drunken Captain

by SevenOfMine



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenOfMine/pseuds/SevenOfMine
Summary: An unrequited love poem





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedPandaPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/gifts).



> This is my first time writing anything like this! Comments and kudos are like cheesecake yummy

Seven of Nine  
you're so fine  
one day gonna  
make you mine

Could you know?  
did you wonder  
that Seven was my  
lucky number 

Hair of gold  
you're so bold  
never doin'  
what you're told

Always trying to  
challenge me  
not knowing how hot  
your arrogance can be

Watching you sleep  
are you aware  
do you know  
that I am there

Can you ever  
feel the way  
that I do  
each and everyday?

No you could  
never love me  
it just wasn't  
meant to be


	2. Seven's Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven finds Kathryn's poem

Seven of Nine was bored and lonely and was wondering if the captain was still awake for a intellectual conversation.

"Computer is Captain Janeway awake?" asked Seven. "Captain Janeway is unconscious on the floor of her quarters."

Seven flew through the hall to the turbolift. She thought that Janeway must be ill or injured.

Outside Janeway's quarters Seven rang the chime 5 times with no response. Seven overrode the door and it opened.

Kathryn was on the floor with a drink in one hand and a Padd in the other. She was obviously so drunk that she didn't make it to the bedroom.

When Seven tried to wake Kathryn with no response, she saw her name on the Padd and read the poem that she wrote.

Seven knew what she had to do and wrote her response:

Dearest Kathryn   
Can it be true  
That you feel the way  
I feel for you 

I'm not Starfleet  
And I'm not crew  
If you want me  
Like I want you 

Didn't mean to read  
Your private note  
But I saw my name  
On the page you wrote 

The Padd was lying   
On the floor   
By where you crashed   
By the door 

So I picked you up  
Put you in bed   
With a kiss  
Upon your head

When you read this  
Please call me  
So we can explore   
All that we can be


	3. Janeway's Discovery

I can't believe   
What I read  
On the PADD  
By my bed 

You want me?!  
Seriously...

I've wanted you  
For so long  
Had to resist   
Had to be strong 

But now I know  
How you feel  
Can we really   
Make our dreams real

Seven I'm scared   
I have to say  
I've never felt   
Quite this way

I don't know how  
But I'm willing to try  
With matters of the heart   
I'm kind of shy

Let's take it slow   
And we'll be just fine  
My darling, my beautiful   
My Seven of mine


End file.
